


The Angel's Tarot

by matrixrefugee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Tarot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 09:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17916416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: Castiel gets a tarot reading, during his search for God.





	The Angel's Tarot

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)'s "Supernatural, Castiel, On his search for God, Castiel gets a tarot reading."

The Past -- Four of Swords inverted: the card of wisdom, precaution, a testament to a faithful journey, through resting to refresh oneself.

The Present -- Nine of Wands, inverted: the card of adversity, obstacles, calamity; he'd seen all these on his journey.

The Future -- The Sun: Happiness and contentment, what he might find in the end.


End file.
